Unnamed Fox River Inmate (6)
This Fox River inmate was a part of Trumpets' gang. Biography Season 1 This inmate first was seen walking in front of Michael and Trumpets. (1x2) He could have been seen from behind with his hat, when Sucre was talking with Mrs. Delgado. (1x3) He appeared at the opposide cell of Michael and Sucre and could be briefly seen. (1x4) He then was seen opposide the cell of Michael and Sucre. He was later moved to another cell for an unknown reason. (1x5) He then was seen walking in front of Lincoln when he was back to prison for an unknown reason. (1x6) He then was seen during the Big Riot in which Lincoln didn't saw him, but he saw Lincoln when he tried to find Michael (1x7) He can be seen briefly when a Fox River Inmate pushes Tweener on the ground in the audience. He then could have been seen briefly with his afro-hair walking alone. He did crossover Michael and Sucre. (1x9) He was then seen with his afro-hair teasing other inmates. (1x10) When Bellick was talking with Roy Geary, this inmate could be seen in the yard briefly, while his face is turning around. (1x12) He was then seen in the yard at winter time. However, he was back at his old cell opposide Michael and Sucre. (1x15) He later attacked C-Note with Trumpets and other black inmates. (1x18) He then was seen at the opposide cell of Tweener. (1x19) He then was seen during a dinner with another black inmate. (1x20) He was last seen with Trumpets and other inmates to kill C-Note, but C-Note escaped. (1x21) Appearances Trivia *The recurring character has been played by an unknown actor and he had no lines at all. *This inmate appeared in a Behind the Scenes of episode 20, making him in fact appearing in the episode and he also could so thus been briefly seen in the episode. *This inmate appears in 15 episodes, more than main characters: Lechero (13 episodes), James Whistler (who appeared in 14 episodes) and as much as Sophia Lugo and Roy Geary and more than guest character, Tracy McGrady (13 episodes). *This inmate was first at the cells where Tweener was around cell 80 until 90, then he was at the cells where Michael and Sucre, were around cells 30 until 50, and then he was at the cells 10 until 20 where Charles Westmoreland was. **This marks him one of the two characters who switched to 3 different cells along with Michael in Sona. Michael's cell was first cell 44, then a cell not far from the fence (which was later closed) and then later another cell where he changed his shirt. *This inmate appeared in more episodes then the one he follows: Trumpets, who appears in 7 episodes. **He along with Sona Inmate without shirt appears in more episodes then the one they follow (Wyatt and Trumpets respectively). ***Wyatt's name means wood, while Trumpets name does means a trumpet. Primitive trumpet's were made with wood, coincidentally.Significance of Old Trumpet's Notes and references Category:Criminals Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Living characters Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters